The present invention is generally related to the field of scanning probe microscopy. As feature sizes shrink to less than 50 nm, Scanning Probe Microscopy (SPM) techniques are required to provide fast, cost-effective physical and electrical characterization with sub-nanometer precision.
Currently, SPM devices utilize a single cantilever which may contain one or more tips. The tip is scanned over the area of interest and generates a computer image providing structural, electrical, or optical information. As the tip wears out or breaks, the user must replace the tip manually by hand. The replacement process is generally accomplished by first removing the SPM head and then removing the cantilever which is held in place with a clip. This replacement process must be repeated each time a user wishes to perform a different type of SPM characterization. As many different types of SPM techniques exist, including: atomic force microscopy (AFM), scanning capacitance microscopy (SCM), scanning ion-conductance microscope (SICM), scanning spreading resistance microscopy (SSRM), spreading resistance profiling (SRP), second ion mass spectrometry (SIMS), scanning tunneling microscope (STM), scanning thermal microscopy (SthM), scanning voltage microscopy (SVM), magnetic force microscopy (MFM), electrostatic force microscopy (EFM), Kelvin probe force microscopy (KPFM), and dip pen nanolithography (DPN), a user desiring to perform multiple SPM characterizations on a given surface must manually perform many tip replacements.
Therefore, there is a current need for a SPM device that allows for quick, simple and cost-effective switching between various SPM characterization methods and does not require extensive manual user interaction.